


A Late Night Snack

by MrTyeDye



Category: The Loud House (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Lobby, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 17:09:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29264064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrTyeDye/pseuds/MrTyeDye
Summary: Lori invites Bobby over to her dorm room for a bit of playing around.
Relationships: Lori Loud/Bobby Santiago
Kudos: 2





	A Late Night Snack

Although it took her a few weeks to get acclimated, Lori was ultimately pleased with her choice of Fairway University for undergrad. It was the best golfing college in the state, and one of the best in the country; if there was any college that would give Lori a shot at one day going pro, it was this one. She had also made quite a few friends there since the start of the semester, and had developed a strong relationship with her professors.

And the icing on the cake? It was within driving distance of Great Lakes City, home to her one and only Bobby Boo-Boo Bear.

Bobby, of course, took full advantage of this. On nights when somebody else was covering his shift at the bodega, he'd hop in his car, drive over and sneak onto her campus for a little bit of, ahem, "tee time" with Lori. Tonight was one such night. Hector was manning the bodega, and all of Lori's hall mates were away at some frat party. Once she got the news, she sent him a text, and he responded with an assurance that he'd be at her window by 10:30 at the latest.

"Are you sure you don't want to come, Lori?" her roommate asked, standing in the doorway. At this point Lori had already gotten into her pajamas, but her roommate wanted to give her one last chance to change her mind, out of politeness. "This party's going to be _lit_. I heard that DJ Sand Trap is gonna be there and he'll-"

"Yes, yes, I'm sure," Lori said, waving her off. "But I've got other plans tonight. You have fun with out me."

Her roommate shrugged. "Suit yourself."

And with that, she and the rest of the hall took off. Lori patiently waited for their cries of excitement to die down as they funneled out the hall. Once they did, she slid off her shorts and panties and kicked them under her bed, leaving herself in just a ragged t-shirt.

While she waited for her beau to show up, she decided to play a few rounds of Irate Avians on her phone. (In her opinion, there were few better ways to pass the time than playing mobile games on your bed bottomless.) She didn't have to wait for long, however; at around 9:00, she heard a rap at her window.

 _Okay, a little early, but that's fine,_ she thought, placing her phone on her nightstand. _I'm already horny, anyway._

She opened the window, and was greeted with the sight of Bobby's silhouetted form.

"Oh, my, who could _you_ be?" she asked coyly. He responded by shoving her onto the bed, pouncing on top of her and locking lips. She eagerly returned the kiss, wrapping her plump, shapely thighs around his waist and her arms around his manly back. She moaned at the sensation of his weight - all 190 pounds of him - bearing down on top of her.

While they were kissing, he wrapped his eager hands around her back and started to undo her bra. With a single click, it fell loose, and fell out from under her shirt and onto the floor. He then peeled off her pajama shirt, like a child unwrapping his Christmas present, and tossed it to the side. He paused, as if to give himself a moment to fully take in the beauty before him. Lori still remembered the first time she showed him her naked chest, and the feeling of pride she felt when she saw him panting like a dog.

Once that was over, he leaned in and started flicking his tongue against her perky, erect nipples. She bit her lip, her toes curling as his eager tongue sent shockwaves of pleasure throughout her body with every single lap.

"T-that's a good boy," she said in between gasps. " _More_."

He obliged, guiding his tongue down past her chest and towards her abdomen. Her pussy throbbed in anticipation as his tongue drew closer and closer. That said, he would still take his sweet time getting there; the journey, after all, was the destination. As he reached her middle, he peppered her stomach with light, tender kisses, tickling her into a giggling fit. Lori had started using the campus gym quite regularly since she moved into her dorm, and had made considerable progress; her stomach, while not quite a six-pack, had a respectable amount of definition. As he pecked and smooched her firm, newly formed ridges, her heart swelled with pride in her new, fledging body.

His tongue then departed from her stomach and traveled down past her waist, before arriving at her waiting womanhood. Before she knew it, his tongue was inside her and moving rapidly. Lori, in a moment of ecstasy, grabbed him by the hair and pushed him deeper into her snatch. She flopped around on the bed, her body seized with pleasure. Bobby had always been pretty good at giving head - at least, from her experience - but this technique, this finesse, was unlike anything she had experienced from even him. Every movement of his tongue, no matter how slight, sent waves, nay, _tsunamis_ of pleasure throughout her young, nubile body, bringing her closer and closer to climax.

"Bobby... yes... more... more... please..." she moaned, her heartbeat accelerating and her breaths becoming short and labored. "I... I'm gonna... I'm gonna..."

And then her phone rang, and the moment came to a screeching halt. Lori grunted in frustration as she felt the waves of pleasure in her body subsiding. She pulled away, grabbed the phone off her night stand and picked it up.

 _"What?"_ she asked snippily.

"Hey, babe, it's me," came an all too familiar voice from the other end. "Listen, I don't think I can come over tonight."

Lori went rigid, as her light grasp around the phone turned into a death grip. "E...excuse me?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Rosa tried out a new recipe for chile rellenos tonight and I think it gave me food poisoning. I just don't feel well enough to come over. Maybe we could fool around next weekend?"

An icy chill ran down Lori's spine. "Y-yeah. Next... next weekend is fine. Bye."

She hung up and let the phone drop from her frigid hands; it hit the mattress with a thud. She then turned back to the silhouetted figure at the edge of her bed. The figure, silent, stared at her. Not an inch of him was moving, aside from his hair, which flickered from the light breeze flowing in through the open window. She barely managed to eke out a squeak.

"B...Bobby? Is that... who are..."

As soon as she spoke, the figure started crawling across the bed towards her, moving his head from side to side like a hungry cobra. She screamed, and the shock caused her to fall right off of the bed, landing right on her noggin. Her head throbbed as she forced herself to her feet and stumbled towards the other end of the room. With her heart pounding and bile rising in her throat, she smacked her hand against the wall, desperate to find the light switch Once she found it and switched it on, she cringed from the sensation of bright light beaming into her eyes. As soon as her eyes readjusted, she swung herself around to face...

...nothing.

She scanned her eyes across the dorm room, but there was nobody in there but her. She clasped her hand over her womanhood and her arm over her breasts as she ran towards the open window to investigate. To her confusion, there was nobody outside her window, either.

She retreated from the windowsill and curled up onto her bed, her mind replaying what had transpired in the last few minutes.

Who was that?

 _What_ was that?


End file.
